


Apologies

by Pikachewy99



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachewy99/pseuds/Pikachewy99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistakes were made. Melon makes Elissa cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

      Great. Just fucking great. Another goddamned day and another goddamned mission. The BLADE swore under his breath he gathered the necessary supplies for the long trek ahead of him. Of course the mission just _had_ to be killing aggressive ciniculas up in Noctilum, of all places. As if things weren’t hellish enough without having to play exterminator for some overgrown bugs. Melon could do without the foliage around him springing to life in attempts to destroy him, and god forbid that the rocks turn out to be indigens as well. The memory of a seemingly innocent hill actually turning out to be a tyrant tectinsula sent a shiver down his spine. He had enough problems to deal with already. Potentially life threatening plants didn’t need to be one of them.

      His eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at his comm device. For the love of- of course the bastards had to be in the place where any of the flowers could turn out to be an acid-spitting germivore. Melon sighed in frustration. At least in the other regions of Mira, seemingly inanimate objects actually _stayed_ inanimate… Most of the time. He shot a glare at Eleanora, who was standing in her usual spot near the BLADE Console, conversing with other BLADEs. The woman knew well that Melon despised Noctilum, but had still assigned him the mission anyways. Orders from the higher ups, apparently. All the more reason to hate them- they obviously wanted him dead. The emperor of shit himself probably willed it to be so.

_Screw you too, Nagi_ , Melon thought bitterly. If he could, he would give the old man a big middle finger to his stupid- 

      “E-Excuse me?”

      The hell? Melon scowled as the voice interrupted his thoughts, then turned his head to meet the eyes of a rather startled woman. Judging by the weapons on her back, she was a BLADE, probably. He stared in silence, daring her to say more. She shifted uncomfortably.

      “So? The hell do you want from me?” Melon snapped when no response came. He had only just met her, but was already feeling annoyed by the fact that she lacked the ability to speak like a normal person. “I haven’t got all day, you know.”

      She gulped. “You’re… You’re Melon, right? E-Eleanora said I’d be working with you today, so…” Elissa paused to bow her head in a polite gesture. “Uhm… I’m Elissa…”

      Wait. He hadn’t heard anything about this. What the fuck? First he was going to have to kill giant-ass bugs in that godforsaken humid hellhole, and now he was going to have to drag around some _random_ that didn’t even have the guts to speak properly? And probably fight, at that? What the hell were the higher ups thinking? They knew he hated working with- no- they knew he _hated people_ , so why were they shoving her with him?

      He stared at Elissa with disbelief. “You’re… kidding me, right?”

      She blinked, moving her gaze away slightly. “N-no I’m not… I really was… assigned…”

      Anger flared inside him. At the mission. At the girl in front of him. At everyone. Who the hell was the dumbass that approved this shitty situation? Who in the right mind would ever stick someone with him? And on a job that was very well a suicide mission too! By now he thought he had made it clear that teamwork wasn’t his thing, and here they were, sending that… Nervous wreck of a girl to fight off some indigens about a fifty times her size alongside a BLADE who was infamous for screwing up team dynamics.

      “Fuck off,” he spat.

      “W-what?”

      “I said, fuck off.” Melon repeated, turning his head to give the girl a fierce glare. He didn’t want her around. He didn’t want to be responsible if she died. Like hell he would take someone like her along.

      His anger deflated immediately upon seeing the gaze that met his. Staring back were amber eyes, swimming with hurt. The snarl wiped itself off his face and was replaced by hollow shock as Elissa began to tremble on the spot. Her lip quivered, and a few choked words made their way out. “I-I’m sorry for b-bothering you…” She sniffed, tears beginning to gather in the corners of her eyes. “I’ll… I’ll leave you alone now…” And with that, she hurriedly shuffled away, wiping desperately at her eyes.

      It took a few moments for the enormity of his mistake to dawn upon him, but by the time he realized it, it was too late to call her back. She was gone. His shoulders sagged in defeat, already feeling the onset of crippling guilt. The few BLADEs that had noticed the commotion now whispered amongst themselves, giving the pink haired man occasional glances. Melon paid them no heed. He didn’t give a shit about what they thought about him. None of it mattered. So what if he had hurt her feelings? It’s not like she would ever work with him again. After all, she probably wasn’t dumb enough to do anything reckless, right?

      … Right?

       Yes. No. He didn’t care. He couldn’t care. He...

      Melon shook his head. Whatever. He would just do the mission himself. But he felt a prickle of doubt as he made his way to the Hangar. Would he be able to fight at his best with the heavy feeling that hung over him?...

 

* * *

  

      It was night by the time Melon returned to NLA. The stars gleamed particularly bright in the Primordian sky above, but even their beauty couldn’t lift his sunken spirits. After getting launched to heights he had never known before, all he wanted was to lay down in the barracks and never move again. Or take a shower. Unfortunately for him, the germivores had been kind enough to grace him with their saliva. Yet surprisingly enough though, it wasn’t the aching or the stench that was getting to him. The thought of that girl… Elissa, was it?- Made him cringe.

      Had it not been for that whole fiasco, he might’ve actually been able to avoid angering giant simius. But no. He had to be distracted by the stupid image of her crying face. Then bam. A simius fist had come flying towards him. Just thinking about it made his _everything_ ache again.

      Damnit. He was starting to get a headache. To hell with it all. Melon looked down at the bundle of muneria flowers clenched in his hands. Looking at them brought up a distant memory… The memory of someone that…

      No. Back to the flowers. Despite being so far away from their home, they hadn’t wilted. Thank fucking god. He had nearly lost a leg to Sarcosuchus, the Shit-Eater while picking them.

      Now, then…

 

* * *

 

      Melon grumbled under his breath as he made his way through armory alley. After a quick trip to the showers so he wouldn’t smell like piss, the BLADE had done a bit of asking around to find where Elissa had gone. It took many suspicious stares and a bit of bargaining, but he finally got a lead. He was relieved to hear that she had only went off somewhere on her lonesome rather than… Something worse.

      He turned a right between two buildings, and towards the area where he had first met a certain mechanic… And where Elissa was now sitting. Melon gulped as he was suddenly struck with a feeling of anxiety. How was he supposed to  approach? What if she cried again? ...Dear god, he wouldn’t be able to handle it if she cried again. He took a deep breath. After clutching the flowers tightly in his hands, he made his way forward.

      Upon his approach Elissa looked up, her expression a mixture of surprise and fear. “O-oh uh, M-Melon!... I didn’t… Expect to see you here…” She bit her lip and averted her eyes. “U-um… I’m sorry I r-ran away… You ended up doing the mission on your own and… Still transferred a share of the reward.... Er…” Elissa trailed off into silence for a few moments. “Y-you can take my share of the reward i-if that’s what you’re here for… I don’t deserve it anyw-”

      “I’m sorry,” Melon interrupted.

      “..huh?” Elissa turned, only to see that a handful of luminescent blue flowers were being held towards her. Melon’s face was grouchy-looking as usual, but it was turned away as he shoved the flowers closer towards the pathfinder.

      “You going to take them or not?” Melon said, getting impatient.

      “O-okay!...” Elissa reached her hand out tentatively and wrapped her shaky fingers around the stems. As she brought them to herself, her face was lit up with their faint blue glow. “Wh-what’s this about?”

      “Geez, do I have to repeat myself?-” the Pinkette paused as Elissa flinched. He let a sigh. “I’m sorry, okay? I was being an asshole earlier and… Er…

      “You didn’t deserve that sort of treatment.” His lips tightened as he tried to come up with more to say. It didn’t help that she was now staring at him blankly. “So you… You better start feeling soon!... Or else I’ll… Have to bring more flowers until you do! Yeah! I won’t say it again! Goodbye? Goodbye!”

      With that, the BLADE turned and strode away before he could stumble over his words any more than he already had, leaving the pathfinder to stare at his back with confusion.

 


End file.
